


loving eddie diaz is...

by fernnette



Series: big, gay love: buddie style [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Like god, M/M, Sappy, i have so many cavities, no beta we die like bobby’s wife and children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernnette/pseuds/fernnette
Summary: “Buck?” Eddie asks with wide eyes. “You okay, baby?”orthe one where i sat down to write smut for this verse and wrote the sappiest, gayest *thing* i’ve ever written, dear god...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: big, gay love: buddie style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167302
Comments: 24
Kudos: 276





	loving eddie diaz is...

**Author's Note:**

> i...
> 
> just read it i guess...
> 
> (also i dont think this is rated M but i dont think it’s T so...)

Being in a committed relationship with Eddie Diaz feels like everything good and wonderful and warm is smacking Buck in the face over and over again. It’s overwhelming and kind of scary but in the best ways.

Loving Eddie Diaz is like spreading a blanket out on freshly cut grass and laying out with his eyes closed, the warm sun heating his skin and somehow creating a temporary haze of contentment. Loving Eddie Diaz is like driving to the beach spontaneously, finding a great spot without hoards of people surrounding him and drinking a tropical, fruity drink as the waves soothe and comfort him. Loving Eddie Diaz is like Thanksgiving dinner; there’s mountains of food, and Buck always stuffs his belly until someone has to roll him onto the couch where he takes the best nap of his life in his comfiest sweats.

Loving Eddie Diaz is revolutionary. It’s soft kisses in the morning and chaste kisses at work and hot, branding kisses in the privacy of their home. It’s a grazing touch as Buck walks past Eddie stirring a pot of boiling pasta. It’s the naughty notes in Buck’s lunches for work that only got mixed into Chris’s lunch once, okay?

Loving Eddie Diaz is life-altering. It’s knowing Buck will always have someone to come home to at the end of a hard day. It’s always knowing that even when Buck doesn’t feel loved, doesn’t feel deserving of love, Eddie goes above and beyond to show him just how wrong he is. It’s having someone to share the stupid, mundane details of his life with, like finding a double yolk as he makes scrambled eggs in the morning, or discovering a new hair gel that smells like oranges and cloves and heaven.

Loving Eddie Diaz made Buck feel like a different kind of man. Better, worthy, confident. All the things that Buck pretended to be, forced himself to strut around wearing proudly like a well-adjusted mask. Eddie managed to make Buck feel on cloud nine everyday of his life, and what a sappy, cliché thing to say about his own love life.

But that is what being in love with a man that is by no means perfect but somehow undeniably perfect for Buck does to him. It makes him turn into someone who’s disgusting and vomit-inducing in the way he dotes on Eddie, ogles him every chance he gets (have you seen the ass on that man?), kisses him giddily like it’s the first time all over again, smiles at him like a big fucking goof. Even Buck knows how utterly traumatizing it is to be around them, but it’s the best feeling in the world.

To love and be loved. Unconditionally. Irrevocably.

“Hey, Buck,” Eddie shouts from the bedroom, walking out of the room completely distracted, hair still damp from his shower, and Buck smiles softly at his focused little frown as he looks around the living room. “Have you seen my wallet? Keys? Phone?”

Buck jabs his thumb behind his head where he’s laid out on the couch watching trashy television while Eddie rushes around to get himself together for a late lunch with his Abuela since Buck is going to Maddie’s for the evening.

“Counter. As usual.”

Eddie strides to Buck, standing at his head and grabbing it in his hands, tilting Buck’s face back so he can smile down at him and plant a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead. “What would I do without you, Evan Buckley?”

“It’s a good thing you never have to find out.”

Eddie smirks, stuffing his once-lost items into his pockets. He pats the fabric of his jeans around his pockets and even down his legs, nodding to himself, then snaps several times as he jogs back into the bedroom. He comes out wearing Buck’s LAFD hoodie and an umbrella that Buck didn’t even know they owned.

“Okay,” Eddie breathes, “I think I’m good to go.”

Buck nods, still smiling stupidly at the man in front of him.

Eddie smiles back, dropping onto the couch beside him, lifting his pretzeled legs to rest over Eddie’s thighs. “What? What’s with that look?”

Buck bites his lip, looking at the television for a moment then jackknifing up so he’s almost in Eddie’s face. He breathes heavily, like he’s been running, and _fuck_ , his heart is racing like he’s just finished sprinting six miles with no stops.

“Buck?” Eddie asks with wide eyes. “You okay, baby?”

Buck leans forward, tangling their hands in that sloppy way he does and resting his forehead on Eddie’s, lips skimming over Eddie’s once, twice.

“Marry me, Eddie.”

Eddie jerks back, his grip tightening on Buck’s fingers, and he’s blinking oddly back at Buck, like he’s waiting for Buck to yell “just kidding” or “hahaha, pranked you” which Eddie should know by now Buck would not do.

“You’re serious?” Eddie asks, his face tightening. “I swear to god, Buck, if you’re just—”

“—marry me, Eddie. Let’s take this big, gay love to a fucking church—sorry Jesus—and kiss in front of our friends and family and gross Christopher out with our love until we’re grey and old. Marry me. This afternoon, tomorrow, two weeks from now, two months from now. Fuck, just be mine.”

Eddie’s eyes kind of glaze over, an odd glistening happening that Buck’s only seen happen one other time, and that was purely accidental thanks to an unfortunate run in with a ladder and a chainsaw. Buck reaches out to wipe at a tear falling down Eddie’s cheek.

Buck whispers, intimate and hoarse from the emotion welling up inside of him, “Marry me. Let’s be the Buckley-Diaz’s or the Diaz-Buckley’s. Let’s be the Diaz’s actually. Let’s be whatever the fuck we want to be. Our big, gay love knows no bounds.”

Eddie snorts, a burst of laughter spilling out of him, “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“It was the second best thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Eddie swallows, thumb rubbing slowly over Buck’s skin, “What’s the first?”

“Every time you say “I love you” is the first best.” Buck sweeps his thumb over Eddie’s cheek again, not wiping anything away, just feeling his skin. “The numbering could change in a minute though if you’d stop being a jerk and answer my literal plea that I think I’ve asked fifty times now.”

“Oh!” Eddie exclaims, sitting up a little straighter, and he smiles dumbly, “Yes. Of course. A thousand times yes. Like you even had to ask.”

Buck shrugs, “Tradition. Shit, maybe I should’ve asked for Chris’s blessing first?”

Eddie’s eyes widen further, and he stands abruptly knocking Buck off the couch and onto the floor in a giant heap of limbs. Buck winces, rubbing at his throbbing ass.

“Ow, dude.”

“Sorry, shit, sorry. I have to go, Buck,” Eddie says, helping Buck off the floor. “Chris is waiting at Carla’s. I should’ve already left.”

“Go. Get out of here,” Buck waves his hand dismissively the rubs at his tailbone. “I expect you to care for my bruised ass later though, fiancé.”

And if Buck feels a little thrill skate down his spine at the way Eddie’s face does this excited, giddy smile-scrunch thing, well, that’s his business.

So is the attention Eddie pays to his sore, tender ass later in bed…

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the span of like two sprints...so it’s gorbagé but like fancy gorbagé
> 
> http://fernnette.tumblr.com/


End file.
